


Why don't we do this more often?

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rebound flirting, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: After a miserable experience with his previous lover, Tom finds comfort in Sherlock's actor strong arms.Kinktober 14 - Slight asphyxiation and intercrural sex.





	Why don't we do this more often?

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been crazy, life has been crazy, everything's crazy right now! 
> 
> For some reason, writing about these two makes us feel so much better; apologize if you're in conflict reading about real people; we'll do our best to mix it with more fictional characters.
> 
> In the meantime, please have mercy with our language poverty!

Tom’s phone clinked with a text:

 

**_Where are you!? – SH_ **

**_I can see your name … you don’t have to always sign as Sherlock Holmes_** – texted back.

**_Makes me look more interesting; have plans for dinner?_ **

**_Catch a plane home – LO_** – _if his mate could sign as Sherlock Holes, he surely will sign as Loki Odinson._

**_“O”?! really? ridiculous prick! Call me when you get here, XO – B_ **

****

________________

As usual, it was a cold rainy night when Tom arrived London; an incredibly long trip where he only managed to sleep a few hours; he was planning to hibernate for a whole week after this; no distractions, just him and his misery.

“Yeah, Gate 4, it’s ok you really don’t have to… I can take cab if … ok, see you in a bit…. bye”

About thirty seconds after hanging up, a black Mercedes parked in front of him and lowered the window to reveal a glowing, dashing man with gigantic hands holding the wheel.

“Mr. Hiddlebum … is that correct?” – Benedict Cumberbatch’s smile was the perfect welcoming from his turbulent adventure.

“Sorry Sir, you’re not my UBER driver and I’m afraid I may get **abducted** if I hop in”.

“Was that a joke about aliens?!!”

He jumped in the car and Ben gently stroke Tom’s leg.

“Welcome home! what was it this time? business or pleasure?”

“It all started as pleasure but turned into business, can we stop by for a tea?” – Tom sighed deeply.

“Sure, unless you want a hoard of crazy fans stalking your exhausted ass, are you hungry?” – Ben forcefully had to stop caressing Tom’s leg to focus on less important actions, like driving.

“Had dinner… breakfast?...  in the flight, I don’t know what time it was”

“A bag of almonds and bad coffee are not dinner. Why don’t you stay at my place tonight? help me fix some stuff and tomorrow morning we could use a break to fill the fridge and have pancakes in bed”

“You make your own fixing?” – incredibly, that sounded more unbelievable rather than “pancakes in bed”.

“Yes, it keeps me focused on human life; I almost bought the fan theories that I’m a reptilian”

That comment made Tom laugh, a few weeks have passed without a good honest laugh.

_______________________

Benedict’s flat was as minimalist as him; probably an inherent quality of the British people. A place full of light, fed by a row of picture windows. Each piece of furniture was as neat and select as its owner.

“Serve yourself! You know where everything is; glasses, wine, food, condoms…” – told Ben as he headed to the master bedroom.

“Always so subtle, Benedict…”

Tom, in fact knew very well every inch of Ben’s apartment; it was not the first time he’d been there. At first it was his typical night-crash spot after filming ‘till dawn; but slowly, he started to enjoy the reptilian’s company. It was nice to have someone with whom he could really talk about art, theatre, English writers and, at the same time, get lost in those hypnotic eyes.

He pulled two glasses from the upper cupboard and a bottle of chocolate milk?!

“How you manage to keep eating shit and be that fit?” – whispered himself.

Gracefully “uncork” the bottle and filled each glass; as he felt how a strong pair of arms wrapped him by the waits and Benedict’s hair tickled the back of his neck. Tom didn’t know he needed a sweet embrace like that so much; he took one of Ben’s hands and kissed it tenderly.

“Tell me again why we don’t do this more often… “

“Because you’re afraid to be called gay when … in fact, we’re just two very open-hearted men exploring different verges of sexuality; we’ve done it theatrically and now … we do it on a more regular basis. And because you are obsessed with that idiotic oaf you call “lover”; want me to keep going?” – Benedict had a really good point, pretty much every Brit is pansexual.

“Not anymore… I’m done with that.” - Tom turned around facing Ben closely – “For sure this time” - and handed him a glass of milk.

“You found my secret potion! … cheers for your new freedom.”

“Cheers, mate”

Both men sipped a little from each glass.

“I feel a hug will definitely not hurt you right now … or am I wrong? you could just ask me…”

“Isn’t it asking for hugs a bit ridiculous and pathetic?” – Tom was sick of being ridiculed.

“Not when it comes to you” – Benedict pulled him closer and wrapped Tom’s pity self in a warm hug.

“How come you always smell so good? … new cologne?” – Tom buried his face on Ben’s neck taking a deep breath on his well-known soothing fragrance.

“Yours actually! Left it the last time you came.”

“I knew it was familiar…”  - and held Ben tighter _._ – “You are gorgeous, you know?”

 

“Yes, I’m aware; I’m a very popular trend among shippers and Homosexual FanFiction.”

A small giggle escaped Tom’s mouth

“What!? You really enjoy reading all that stuff?”

“Oh yes! It’s fantastic! The imagination of these people … amazes me! Besides, I’ve collected a whole list of fetishes I didn’t know existed or I would imagine trying.”

“Like what?”

“Breath play, BDSM, Bukkake, Buttfucking and that’s just the “B” you should see the rest of the alphabet; ah! and my favorite … HENTAI! Asian girls have this obsession of being fucked by demon octopuses and squid on every hole at the same time.”

“Sounds lovely” – (not really) – “I didn’t know you had a kinky side…”

“Would you let me asphyxiate you sometime?” – Ben asked seductively.

“I feel quite asphyxiated right now … not by you, obviously” – Tom felt the need to clarify.

“Don’t worry I can fix that immediately” - and Benedict grabbed his face fiercely while sticking his tongue deep throating him.

The grip of his hands was so strong that Tom felt how each of his friend’s fingers was embodied in his skull, pushing him back until he was pinned against the cupboard; how was even possible that Benedict’s long tongue could move like a slippery tentacle coming out of his mouth; anyway, it was …it felt divine. Maybe he was rebounding with a reptilian after all.

For a moment, Tom managed to open his eyes and see how the veins of the arms that held him were intensely marked; he took Ben by the neck trying to push him away a little, like a freshly awoken comatose removing a tracheotomy tube. Deadliest kiss he had ever had.

“Wrestling!? Perfect by me!” – Ben certainly appreciated some difficulty.

Took one of Tom’s wrist, joint locking his arm and throwing him to the ground were; so many years training for combat scenes have finally paid well; his dark hair was falling in his eyes; clouding his vision a little. Tom took the opportunity to pass one of his legs hooking Ben’s neck kicking him down back and sitting on his lap; rubbing himself as he pinned Sherlock’s actor against the floor.

“Feels good not being the bottom all the time, you know?” – Hiddleston laughed.

“Has anyone told you’re a truly real-life Disney prince charming? – Ben wasn’t even fighting anymore.

“HAHAHAHAHA quite a few people, now let me keep touching you …charmingly.”

Kitchen floor sex was always welcomed on Benedict’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Deep down inside, all of us know Benedict is the perfect man *sigh*. If he really turns out to be an alien, I volunteer myself for being abducted and tested on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
